Desesperadamente
by SallySimpson
Summary: A definição de belo é fácil: é aquilo que desespera.


Desesperadamente

"**A definição de belo é fácil: é aquilo que desespera".**

Bellatrix Black. Podia ouvir aquele nome pela eternidade. Podia deitar-se em seu seio e ali ficar até o fim dos dias. Sentir o cheiro dos cabelos negros e compridos, encarar os olhos escuros, arranhar a pele branca, morder sua essência.

Podia ficar ali, a vê-la, na mais pura simplicidade de atos, por quanto vivesse; penteando os cabelos, cutucando as unhas, murmurando músicas, sentada naquele sujo, furado e maltratado sofá de veludo vermelho que ela tanto gostava, mas que ninguém se preocupava em consertar; deixando-se levar por tudo o que ela era, por tudo que representava para ele. Não fora um amor impossível; amores impossíveis nunca se concretizam de fato. Achava que tampouco fora amor. Fora algo maior, indefinido, intenso e profundo, que o levara além de onde seus fracos olhos e mente podiam ver.

Suas unhas pintadas de negro, assim como seus cabelos, seus olhos e ela mesma. Seus lábios pintados de vermelho, a pele excessivamente branca, as veias azuis que apareciam debaixo dela, mas, principalmente, as marcas que ele deixava, que, apesar de um dia deixarem de ser visíveis, seriam para sempre as mais importantes naquela pele, as mais sentidas, as mais desejadas.

As mãos pequenas e brutas, que acariciavam e maltratavam.

Tudo nela o maltratava.

A dor de vê-la, de saber que podia tê-la, mas que não deveria. A culpa, depois que a tinha. O remorso, ao tê-la novamente. O desejo, queimando suas veias, e ardendo em seu cérebro.

Tentara se afastar, mas, a qualquer toque, ele sentia-se frágil, encarando aqueles olhos negros e profundos. Era como se carregasse o mundo em suas costas. Sentia-se desesperançado, com as costas doendo devido ao peso e a mente cansada de tantas dúvidas. Sentia-se encurralado por todo aquele sentimento. A posse que pensava em ter, mas nunca tinha. A liberdade que desejava em vão.

Nunca seria livre enquanto aqueles olhos negros e tudo o que vinha agregado a eles não saíssem de sua mente.

Nunca se sentiria completo, porém, se eles saíssem.

Ela – ele sabia – não procurava uma metade, pois dizia que a ela não faltava nada que quisesse encontrar em outra pessoa. Ele, intimamente, concordava.

Sabia que ela era completa, que todos com quem se relacionasse seriam apenas uma soma a algo já cheio, já tão absurdamente cheio que transbordava e que a transformava naquele furacão, levando consigo tudo o que conseguisse alcançar.

Não tinha pretensões de completá-la. Não tinha pretensões de ser nada além do que era, porque era simplesmente assim com Bellatrix Black. Qualquer algo a mais se transformaria em _demais_. Se quisesse, tentaria. Devia haver algo ali, _sempre_ há, _em todas as pessoas_. Mas tinha medo. Ela o torturava e ele a odiava por isso, mas o que seria de si mesmo se ela não o fizesse? O que faria durante as noites em Hogwarts, sem os amigos; durante as férias de verão, fugindo da família autoritária e aristocrata? O que ele faria sem sua prima que o ajudava á passar o tempo de forma mais rápida e prazerosa?

"O que eu faria", pensava Sirius Black, no auge de seus dezesseis anos, já tão consumido e tão desesperadamente envolvido que nem ao menos conseguia lembrar de como era sua vida antes das amarras que agora o prendiam, "sem Bellatrix Black?".

***

Lá estava ela. A cutucar as unhas, sentada com a cara emburrada no sofá de veludo vermelho do salão de festas, com suas irmãs Narcisa e Andrômeda sentadas cada uma de um lado, murmurando coisas e lhe provocando.

O vestido era vermelho sangue, contrastando com o vermelho velho e gasto do sofá. Os sapatos eram negros. Uma parte das coxas ficava a mostra, e Sirius lembrava da textura delas.

Os cabelos compridos até a cintura lhe caíam sobre os ombros e seios, cobrindo os braços que estavam cruzados sobre o peito. Mesmo de longe, ele podia ver a marca da mordida em seu braço. Um círculo roxo e gordo a lhe macular a pele tão pura. Quase sorriu ao lembrar-se da reação da prima.

"E se alguém vê isso? Farão perguntas! O que direi então?".

Ninguém perguntaria nada. Apesar de ter muitos defeitos, a Família Black obtinha uma qualidade a qual Sirius muito apreciava: não fazia perguntas. Ninguém se intrometia na vida de ninguém, contanto que não atrapalhassem. As idas ao quarto da prima durante a madrugada não atrapalhavam ninguém. Pelo menos, não enquanto ficassem secretas.

Seus olhos estavam pesados, quase fechando; haviam passado a noite em claro. Narcisa falava animadamente e Andrômeda escutava tentando ser simpática, porém falhava miseravelmente, já que a expressão de tédio em seu rosto era gritante. De todos os seus primos – e aqui estava incluída Bellatrix – Andrômeda era sua favorita. Era a mais parecida com ele, com quem ele mais se identificava.

Era também a única que sabia sobre Bellatrix e ele. A única que ele permitia julgar a relação um pouco mais que amigável dos dois. Naquela família de loucos, Andrômeda era como uma brisa de lucidez entrando sorrateiramente por uma fresta da janela que ninguém percebeu que havia deixado aberta.

Bellatrix era, sem dúvida nenhuma, a cortina pesada e negra que impedia essa brisa de entrar. Na mente já perturbada de Sirius, ela proporcionava ilusões e delírios.

"Sirius, se ajeite, pelas barbas de Merlin!".

Sua mãe havia lhe cutucado nas costas. Puxou-o mais para si e começou a enfiar sua camisa dentro das calças, ao que Sirius lutou para impedi-la.

"Assim fica ridículo".

Ela o olhou feio, mas ele não se importou. Afastou-se de seus braços magros e brancos e puxou a camisa para fora das calças. Pôde ver, pelo canto dos olhos, Bellatrix rindo da cena. A mulher bufou, ajeitou os cabelos e virou-se para Régulo, irmão mais novo de Sirius. Ele tinha a aparência doentia, assim como a mente.

Olhou ao redor. A casa estava magnificamente arrumada, como há muito não estivera. A Família Black havia perdido influência e dinheiro, duas das coisas que sua mãe julgava mais importante nesse mundo. A festa que dariam era para tentar cair nas boas graças do mundo bruxo novamente, tentar pôr de pé a casa que já havia perdido uma das pernas.

A campainha tocou. Os primeiros convidados chegaram. Automaticamente, as três irmãs levantaram-se, e Bellatrix era a mais alta delas. Tinha os cabelos mais compridos e a face mais inexpressiva. Tinha também os olhos mais gélidos e era a que mais chamava atenção. A postura era ereta, e ele quase podia sentir como a prima sentia-se superior.

Entraram várias pessoas ao mesmo tempo na sala. Sirius reconheceu-as, em sua maioria, como partidários das Artes das Trevas, talvez até mesmo seguidores de Voldemort. _Lestrange_ estava lá também. As três se moveram em direção aos convidados, mas Sirius foi mais rápido. Segurando seu braço esquerdo, apertando propositalmente a marca roxa que deixara na noite anterior, Sirius puxou Bellatrix por uma porta aos fundos, descendo as escadas em direção ao porão; a prima reclamando da dor no braço, mas sem fazer nada para pará-la.

***

As férias eram a época favorita de Sirius. Não só pelo clichê de não ter aulas e ficar o dia inteiro fazendo apenas o que desejasse.

Não, o motivo principal de Sirius Black gostar das férias era sua prima sórdida e maliciosa, que manipulava desejos e inebriava a mente, a quem ele não resistia.

Podia vê-la em Hogwarts, é claro. Mas os dois eram de casas rivais e eram primos, e supostamente não se suportavam, o que dificultava um pouco suas vontades. Além do mais, Bellatrix namorava Rodolphus Lestrange. E Sirius namorava todas as outras garotas de Hogwarts.

Empurrou-a com brutalidade pelas escadas; mesmo no escuro, ele via o sorriso nos lábios dela, aquele sorriso maquiavélico que ela tinha.

Abriu a porta do porão e entraram, ele ainda apertando seu braço com uma das mãos e com a outra a puxando pela nuca em direção a si. Sentiu gosto de sangue quando a beijou. Seus dentes haviam cortado seu lábio inferior, manchando de sangue a boca já pintada de vermelho.

Impôs sua língua dentro da boca dela, soltou seu braço machucado e agarrou-a pela cintura, trazendo aquela silhueta frágil mais perto. Ela arranhava sua nuca e suas costas, com as unhas compridas e finas pintadas de preto. Puxou seus cabelos com força, ao que Sirius respondeu com mais ferocidade no beijo.

Levou uma das mãos ao seu seio, acariciando-o com força, com intenção de machucá-la, pelo tanto que ela o machucava. Sentiu-a rasgando a pele de suas costas com aquelas unhas. O beijo foi interrompido; Sirius puxou-a pelos cabelos e forçou sua cabeça pra trás, beijando-a por todo o pescoço e colo descoberto – o decote do vestido era bem generoso.

Ela gemeu, mexendo os quadris vagamente para encaixar-se melhor no primo. Ele arrepiou-se, e puxou uma das alças do vestido, deixando seu seio esquerdo a mostra. Beijou e lambeu-o, até que Bellatrix o empurrou contra a parede, mordendo seu ombro com força. Sirius soltou um suspiro exasperado.

"Bom, não é?".

Ela o encarou, sorrindo maldosamente e tirou sua camisa, para poder enxergar melhor a marca que acabara de deixar. Ele a olhava, sem reação. Como podia doer tanto?

Beijou seu pescoço, seu peito; lambeu seus mamilos. A respiração de Sirius ficava cada vez mais pesada, mais entrecortada. Com a mão direita, acariciou seu pênis por cima da calça de tecido fino. Os cabelos da nuca do rapaz se arrepiaram.

Voltaram a se beijar, cada vez mais agressivos, e ele sentiu gosto de sangue de novo. Amargo, forte, incontrolável. Assim como Bellatrix. Ela o havia mordido dessa vez. Segurou-a pelos ombros e a colocou contra a parede. Levantou a saia do seu vestido e puxou a calcinha delicada com as mãos. Tocou-a febrilmente, as mãos tremendo de desejo. Bellatrix gemeu alto, levantou a cabeça e fechou os olhos. Sirius continuava a beijar seus seios. Ela fazia leves movimentos de vai-e-vem, procurando sentir mais prazer. Mal se importava com Sirius.

Seus gemidos foram ficando mais altos e Sirius parou antes que atingisse o clímax. Bellatrix o olhou e, sorrindo, abriu o cinto e a calça de Sirius, abaixou sua roupa de baixo e começou a beijar toda a extensão de seu peito. Bem devagar, provocou-o com sua língua, até chegar aonde desejava. Lambeu e beijou-o, mas também não esperou que o primo chegasse ao clímax.

Sirius pegou com firmeza suas duas pernas e as entrelaçou nos seus quadris. Olhando-a nos olhos e não percebendo nada além de desejo ali, a penetrou com força, ouvindo-a bater as costas contra a parede, gemendo alto.

Começaram a se movimentar, cada vez mais rápido, mais forte, mais brutalmente. Ele tentava ao máximo não fazer barulho – sua mãe ou os elfos poderiam passar por ali – mas ela gemia alto, batendo suas costas ruidosamente contra a parede.

Ela o pressionava a ir cada vez mais rápido. Ele obedecia.

E então, gradualmente, passos começaram a se fazer ouvir. Eles não podiam distinguir de qual porta, pois também podiam ouvir as conversas e a música no salão acima, mas eram definitivamente passos. Apressando-se, indo cada vez mais rápido, Bellatrix atingiu o orgasmo e foi diminuindo sua velocidade. Sirius tentava impor seu ritmo, mas não conseguia muito bem.

Ofegando, com o rosto enfiado nos cabelos sedosos da prima, Sirius chegou ao orgasmo. Soltou-a rapidamente – ela se desequilibrou e quase caiu – e puxou sua roupa de baixo e sua calça pra cima, afivelando o cinto, enquanto Bellatrix achava sua calcinha e arrumava seu vestido.

Ia pegar em sua mão, mas ela desviou-a, andando na sua frente e abrindo a porta em direção ás escadas que davam exatamente no salão onde a festa acontecia. Sirius seguiu-a, os dois em silêncio, ainda um pouco ofegantes. Fechou a porta atrás de si no mesmo momento em que sua tia, mãe de Bellatrix, abriu uma outra na extremidade contrária a que estavam.

Subiram as escadas; Bellatrix satisfeita e Sirius se mortificando.

Era tão familiar e tão estranho. Seus corpos se encaixavam, mas suas mentes estavam a quilômetros de distância.

No entanto, nem Sirius nem Bellatrix, felizmente, estavam pensando com suas _mentes_.

Ele sorriu ao perceber o objeto escondido na mão direita de sua prima, quando entraram na claridade do salão. Ela havia apanhado a calcinha, mas não a havia _vestido_.

_Something in her touch  
Has left me haunted_

***

Não soube por quanto tempo ficou deitado na cama, ouvindo a chuva bater contra o vidro das portas da sacada de seu quarto. Estava estirado na cama, braços e pernas abertos, sem cobertas, apesar do frio, com a mente em estupor ao lembrar-se da noite passada.

Não importava o que acontecesse, era sempre _ele_ a quem Bellatrix recorria. Agora, ela ficava pra cima e pra baixo com aquele Lestrange. Não se importava muito quando estavam em Hogwarts, pois lá era, digamos, território neutro. Mas durante as férias de verão, presos naquela imensa casa sem nada pra fazer, pertenciam um ao outro. Ele não levava nenhuma de suas namoradas para lá – nem se quisesse. Nunca apresentaria sua casa e sua família a qualquer garota com quem se importasse –, e ela mantinha Lestrange longe durante os dois meses.

Era assim. Sempre fora assim, desde a primeira vez que haviam se beijado, há quase quatro anos.

Sirius sentia que a cada ano, a cada verão, a prima se importava menos e menos com ele. Mas nunca achou que ela quebraria aquele contrato que haviam feito, em silêncio, quando seus lábios se tocaram pela primeira vez há tantos verões, contrato que mantinham firmemente selado cada vez que se tocavam.

Ela tinha que perceber seu erro. Sirius a faria perceber seu erro.

Levantou-se da cama, num pulo, colocou uma roupa qualquer, agarrou a jaqueta de couro jogada em um canto e saiu do quarto, em direção ao jardim, onde sabia que Bellatrix estaria olhando a chuva, debaixo da varanda que rodeava a parte de trás da casa.

***

Não teve coragem.

Ela estava ali, exatamente do jeito que ele imaginou que ela estaria; e ele havia ensaiado o que falaria no caminho até o jardim, mas não achou coragem o suficiente para dizê-lo.

Não lembrava das palavras que havia formulado em sua cabeça há apenas alguns segundos. O que ele estava pensando? Conhecia Bellatrix, era _sangue de seu sangue_, sabia que nunca mudaria, então porque alimentava ilusões e esperanças de que um dia ela o receberia do jeito que ele sempre a recebeu, com os braços abertos e o coração palpitando rápido em seu peito?

Dizer qualquer coisa para mudar o jeito com que Bellatrix sentia era perda de tempo. Queria que fosse só do seu, mas seria do dela também, e era isso que a deixava furiosa. Era isso que ele temia; que a prima se enfurecesse de vez e começasse a trancar a porta de seu quarto durante a noite, ou não ficasse de repente fraca e inofensiva aos braços do primo que lhe empurravam para lugares isolados, para que pudessem aumentar a decepção de seus pais quando descobrissem o que estavam fazendo.

E Sirius queria por demais decepcionar seus pais, para dizer qualquer coisa á bela garota sentada no balanço, olhando a chuva, com um vestido fino cobrindo-lhe o corpo cheio de pecado, e os cabelos negros presos em uma trança longa sobre as costas.

Com a chuva fina – atípica para a época do ano, mas talvez fosse somente porque Bellatrix quisera ver a chuva e nem Merlin ousava contrariá-la – caindo sobre a jaqueta de couro que ele tanto gostava, Sirius continuou ali, parcialmente escondido por uma árvore, olhando o objeto de seu desejo, de quem sempre seria, mas nunca teria.

***

"Você pensa em mim quando está com ele?".

Ela ficou muda, o olhando com aqueles imensos olhos negros como a noite, profundos e sem fim. Ele arrependeu-se imediatamente de suas palavras. Poria tudo a perder.

"Você já devia saber a essa altura que eu não penso em ninguém além de mim mesma".

Ela cruzou os braços, o encarando. Ele sorriu.

***

A casa estava completamente escura, mas isso não o atrapalhava. Conhecia-a como a palma de sua mão: todas as armadilhas e portas secretas. O cômodo que conhecia melhor estava com a porta fechada, e Sirius aproximou-se cautelosamente; não podia estragar tudo, não quando aquela seria a última noite em que estariam juntos. Voltariam para Hogwarts no dia seguinte, e Sirius não pretendia voltar para a velha casa, já empoeirada e feia, nunca mais.

Parou subitamente, ao lembrar-se com desgosto que Lestrange estivera lá o dia inteiro e ele não o vira ir embora. E se estivesse no quarto com a prima? Não conseguia imaginar algo pior do que vê-lo tocando a pele que ele conhecia tão bem. Com o coração batendo acelerado sob seu peito, acalmou-se um pouco ao dar-se conta de que provavelmente a porta estaria trancada se estivessem lá. A não ser que a prima revelasse novos níveis de crueldade e a deixasse aberta para que Sirius pudesse ver tudo.

Tocou a maçaneta e girou-a. A porta fez um _click_ e abriu, revelando um quarto escuro, com uma cama encostada na parede à direita e uma silhueta feminina deitada sobre ela.

Entrou no quarto e fechou a porta, inalando o perfume típico de Bellatrix com clareza, olhando ao redor e tentando registrar tudo o máximo que podia, pois sabia que não voltaria mais ali. Mesmo que voltasse pra casa no próximo verão, aquele quarto provavelmente estaria impregnado com Rodolphus Lestrange e Sirius teria que se manter longe.

Não haveria castigo pior do que esse. Ver a prima sorrir por causa de Lestrange, ver suas mãos com unhas pintadas de preto tocando a pele dele em vez da sua. Não era ingênuo, sabia que eles não ficavam apenas de mãos dadas, se dando beijinhos. Mas tudo que acontecera entre eles, ele tinha certeza que acontecera em Hogwarts e não se importava. Se acontecesse ali, no lugar que sempre fora deles – Sirius não conseguia lembrar de um cômodo na imensa casa em que não haviam se beijado, se tocado, se provocado – ficaria maluco.

Aproximou-se da cama. Ela dormia um sono profundo, os cabelos negros lisos e compridos esparramados pelo travesseiro, os braços molemente jogados sobre o corpo. Ele descalçou os pés, puxou a coberta e deitou-se ao seu lado, ajeitando seus braços e abraçando-a com os seus próprios. Mergulhou o rosto em seus cabelos, sentindo aquele aroma e saboreando-o, dando adeus.

Não soube quanto tempo ficou acordado, apenas sentindo cada parte de Bellatrix, em silêncio, sem ela notar. Quando se deu conta, o dia já estava nascendo; pequenas frestas de sol tentavam a todo custo ultrapassar as barreiras das cortinas escuras e volumosas que cobriam as janelas.

Levantou-se, deu-lhe um último beijo nos lábios – suave, para ela não acordar – e saiu do quarto, levando consigo a angústia que os mais sábios diziam que não o deixaria dormir em paz por dias, talvez até meses. Ele não se enganava. Sabia que a angústia não o deixaria dormir em paz pelo resto de sua vida.

Deixou com ela, porém, sua mente e seu coração. Não estavam em boas mãos, mas ele também não queria que estivessem. Nenhum lugar era melhor estar do que nas mãos de Bellatrix Black. Desesperadamente.

_An angel told me that the end was soon__._

***

"**Não há desespero tão absoluto, como aquele que vem com os primeiros momentos de nossa primeira grande tristeza. Quando ainda não sabemos o que é ter sofrido e ter se curado. Ter se desesperado e recuperado a esperança".**

George Elliot.


End file.
